Valentine's fun
by trekfan12
Summary: This story is set in my milestones universe. It is an entry into the lovefest going on at BBMslash LJ


Valentines Fun (Milestones)

He looked at the calendar in the office, it laid open to today's date, February 14th. Valentine's day. It had been a long time since he had to buy flowers and candy and do all that sweet taking stuff that he used to do for his first marriage, when he'd been married to a woman.

He smiled as he thought about the man he was married to. He still couldn't' believe he was really living this sweet life, that he wasn't alone anymore. That he was with who he was supposed to be with and he felt like he was the happiest man alive.

He looked at the clock on the wall and knew his man would be coming home soon. He had run into town this morning to do some errands.

He double-checked to make sure everything was ready. He heard he truck pull up and the crunching of footsteps and the door open.

He watched his man carry some bags into the kitchen, he'd barely put away the milk when he grabbed him from behind and locked lips with his other half.

"Mm what?"

"Shhhh don't talk. Come here." He grabbed his lover's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"What are you doin?"

He had his lover stand in the middle of the room facing the bed then he sat down and leaned back making himself comfortable.

"I want you to take yer clothes off."

"My clothes? What do you think this is a peep show?"

"Yeah this is my peep show, cause yer the only man I wanna be peepin at. Now will ya take off yer clothes?" he looked up at him with imploring eyes that he knew his man found hard to resist.

His lover locked gazes and slowly started to unbutton his shirt till it fell off his arms and unto the floor. He ran his hands all over his chest.

He moved his hand to his stomach and began rubbing his belly, a hiss sound came from the bed which made him stop his movements.

"Should I stop?" his lover asked his eyebrow raised.

"No," he hissed again. "Take yer pants off. I wanna see all a ya."

His lover unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He wasn't wearing underwear. He looked over to the bed and saw his mate squirming and the front of his pants were tented. He moved closer to the bed and sat next to his lover.

"Can I help you with that?" he put his hand on the bulge.

"Yeah." He cringed. In no time his shirt and pants were gone. And a warm mouth was covering his cock. "Oh gawd, yeah." He put his hands in his lover's hair. He had to push his lover away, he didn't want to cum yet.

He rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

His lover sat on the bed and listened to the sound of water running. Curiosity drove him off the bed and into the bathroom to join his lover.

The scene in front of him made his mouth drop open.

The lights were dimmed and the room was filled with candles and the bathtub was filled with water. His lover was sitting in the tub with his arms outstretched, beckoning his man to join him, which he did, right into the circle of arms which encompassed him in a tight embrace.

"Come here," he sat on his lovers lap and felt hands rubbing from his neck all the way slowly to his buttocks. His man's hands cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed them hard, pulling him roughing to him. His cock rubbing against its mate.

His lover sucked on his nipples as his whole body shuddered and he cupped his face and brought the other's face up and captured his lips. He was pulled around and a large cock slid into his tight opening and two arms wrapped around him.

"Oh," his head fell back to a warm shoulder, the water churned as two bodes undulated in the language of lovers.

"Shhhh, oh" he panted as he felt the large cock stretching him and a callused hand on his cock. He finally was pushed to the edge when his sweet spot was hit.

"Ennis!!!!" he screamed out as he came. Jack fell back onto Ennis.

Heavy panting could be heard in the room. Jack got off Ennis' lap and lay next to him in the roomy tub. They'd recently replaced their old tub with this big one with Jacuzzi jets.

He cupped Ennis' face and gave him a big thank you kiss.

"What's the special occasion Ennis? I mean not that I minded." His cowboy usually wasn't the aggressor in their lovemaking.

"Saw the date on the calendar."

"The date?"

"It's Valentine's day."

"Shit, that's today?" Jack felt bad that he'd forgotten. "Sorry Ennis I forgot. I didn't get you nothin." He hung his head.

"Hey now, you know we ain't never had to get each other gifts to show how we're feelin."

He kissed Jack. "We already done that just now."

Jack smiled and they kissed again. They washed each other and dried each other off and collapsed into each other's arms in their big king size bed.

"I love you Ennis Del Mar. "Jack wrapped his arms around his soulmate. "Thank you for the surprise." He kissed him again.

"Love you Jack Fuckin Twist." He ran his hands through Jack's dark hair. They just lay like that, wrapped in each other's arms gazing endlessly into each other's eyes. Their hearts joined together…forever.

End


End file.
